This invention relates to self disinfecting drain traps, more particularly it relates to self disinfecting drain traps for improving the standard of hygiene in sinks, baths, lavatories (WCs), showers and like appliances or devices with drains or water traps fitted with U-bends.
U-bends ensure that a barrier of water helps seal drains of sinks, baths, lavatories (WCs), showers and like appliances from main drains and sewers, so reducing odours.